buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon
"Weapon" ( Buki) is an attribute given to item cards. List of Sets containing Weapon Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (JP) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 2: Shadow VS Hero *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Special Series 3: 5 WORLD BUILD MASTERS *X Booster Set 3: Overturn! Thunder Empire! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set 4: Rainbow Striker *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons *Trial Deck 2: Savage Steel *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *Trial Deck 4: Braves Explosion *Trial Deck 5: Ninja Onslaught *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist *H Trial Deck 2: Radiant Force *H Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Star *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *X Start Deck 1: Demon Lord Dragon of Tempest *X Start Deck 2: Dragon Fielder *X Trial Deck 1: Decimating Black Dragon *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *Promo Cards List of Weapon Cards Ancient World *Chaos Ejecter *Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears *Disposition of the Chief *Hot-blooded Headgear *Ocean Boy's Anchor, Ripple *Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao *Stout Wrist's Headgear Danger World *Boulder Piercing Spear *Dead Spirit Staff, Dangeroustick *Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord *Descending Lightning Deity, Tsuchi-Ikazuchi *Earth Cluster Demonic Rock Palm *Eighth Omni Spear, Stormthrust *Eradication Spear, Skypierce *Executioner Hammer, Helles Fander *Explosive Axe, Ricdeau Demon Slay *Fang Spear Axe, Ogar Demon Slay *Hades Axe, Demon Wind Slash *Hundred Demons Spear, Aratogame *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi *Hysteric Spear *Infinite Armament, Dangerous Cradle *Sandstorm Catena Palm *Spear of Will, Agito *Supreme Ji, Asura Demon Slay * Thunder Halberd, Vajra Demon Slay *Violent Spear, All-Piercing Darkness Dragon World *Black Crest, Gale Emblem *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Poison Dragon, Bloodknife *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Claws of Black Death, Galefang *Cursed Demon Idol *Daredevil Force *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe *DEATH Pen, Schreiber *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Retaliation" *Evil Death Scythe *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Human-Eating Sickle, Vital Eater *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Nonfatal Sword, Pain Bringer *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Suicide Blade, Suction *Sword of Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword *The Book of Good and Evil, Avesta *Twilight Dragon Force *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Dragon World *Arc Dragon Odachi *Arc Dragon Pistol *Arc Dragon Sword *Arc Dragon Sword Cane *Arc Dragon Sword, Dracross *Arc Dragon's Dagger *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Bolting Knuckle *Burning Dragon Force *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Demon Lord Sword, Dragoroyale *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragonblade, Dragopendulum *Dragon Bow, Dragospirit * Dragon Fang Fist, Batzz Fang *Dragon Force (Dragon World) *Dragon Force "Straight Punch" *Dragon Force, "Style of Impact" *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Dragon Staff, Dragogift *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragon Twin Sword, Bal Saber *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Dragonshift *Dual Spark *Electric Spear *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, Emperor Fang *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Blade, Bal Ichimonji *Sun Blade, Daylight *Sun Blade, Gurensoul *Sun Fist, Bal Guard *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle *Sun Fist, Bal Knuckle Charge *Sun Fist, Burning Sun *Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle *Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Sun Hammer, Bal Hammer *Sun Stone, Bal Flame *Sun Sword, Cloud Slasher *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunder Emperor Sword, Draglare *Thunder Orb *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker * Treasure Dragon Sword, Dragotreasure *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Dungeon World *Adventurer's Staff, Alcsbane *Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker *Brave's Sword, Soma Sword *Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination *Dominion Rod *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Dragonslayer *Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger *Magic Sword, Etherstorm *Nirvana Sword, Heavens Marius *Origin Blade, Enemy Breaker *Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger *Thunder Beast Spear, Bestia * Thunder Emperor's Symbol *Trap Maker *Wind Scaled Spear, Eskamal Generic *Blade of Athame *Buddy Sword *Burning Bow *Burning Dagger *Burning Sword Hero World *Army Rifle, Line Thunder *Shadow Requiem *Sneak Judgement Katana World *Elite Sword, Dojigiri *Elite Sword, Juzumaru *Elite Sword, Mikazuki Munechika *Elite Sword, Oodenta *Exquisite Sword, Crane Princess *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru *Giant Fiend Sword, Kuromuramasa *Hidden Dark Arms, Yobigatana *Moonlight Secret Katana, Kirameki *Ninja Blade, Chirizakura *Ninja Blade, Kurogachi *Tempest Sword, Makiarashi *Water Calling Sword, Suiryu *Water Slash Sword, Murasame *Windmill Knives, Mooncircle Legend World *Chaos Absorber *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Magic Sword, Azoth *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Star Pole Sword, Estrela *Sword of the King, Excalibur *Watchsword of Autodeity, CHAOS Laevateinn Magic World *Chaos Shooter *Gunrod Symphonion *Gunrod, Bechstein *Gunrod, Boesendorfer *Gunrod, Del Gesu *Gunrod, Martil *Gunrod, Stradivarius *Magic Arm, Burning Fist *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy Star Dragon World *Blade of Stellar Deity, Viaraktear *Cosmo Saber, Dark Matter *Cosmo Saber, Eternal Anthem *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *Cosmo Saber, Luna Zeele *Crystal Ball *Crystal Mark *Crystal Spikes *Dragon Force (Star Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Justice" *Emerald Spikes * Lapis Lazuli Greaves *Lapis Lazuli Spikes *Leg Blade, Expel *Legblade, Avenge *Legblade Rejecter *Photon Saber, Auroright *Photon Saber, Filament *Photon Saber, Meteor *Radiant Saber, Providence *Radiant Star, Linkage *Red Gem Ball *Single Star, Barrier Barret *Single Star, Neo Medea *Snowy Dragon Force *Star Dragon Lance, Black Clock *Star Dragon Lance, Fahrenheit *Star Hand, Arms Controller *Star Hand, Fieldleader *Star Launcher, Soulcanon *Star Magnum, Dragnapulse *Star Saber, Asteroid *Star Saber, Reflection *Topaz Spikes *Turquoise Mark *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Other *Thunder Claw, Narukami Dual Cards *Descending Ruinous Deity, Dragon Lord (Dragon/Danger) *Espada Runar (Legend/Star Dragon) *Gunrod, Hammerschmidt Type-CLA (Magic/Star Dragon) *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Legend/Darkness Dragon) *Sky Pillar Armor, Doreamarti (Dragon/Ancient) *Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) List of Weapon Support Cards Danger World *Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Armorknight Battleborg *Armorknight Eagle "A" *Armorknight Gargoyle "A" *Armorknight Griffin "A" *Armorknight Ogre "A" *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Armorknight Iblis *Battle Spirit Unite * Demon Slay Interment Formation *Demon Slay Slash *Double Guillotine *Drill Bunker!! *Divine Crash *GIGA Armorknight Cerberus "A" *Insanity Circle *Invigorating Breath Darkness Dragon World *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Dragon World *Barbarish Anger-! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragonic Aura *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Victory Slash! Dungeon World *Dead End Crush! *El Quixote "Golden Age!" Katana World *Secret Arts, Dance of the Guardian Swords *Striking with the Back of My Sword! Star Dragon World *Radiant Stream! *Swingby Smash List of Anti-Weapon Cards Danger World *Fighting Dragon Emperor, Demongodol Ark Katana World *Secret Sword, Shooting Star *Sword Skill Bare Hand Intercept Category:Danger World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Dragon World Category:Dungeon World Category:Generic Category:Hero World Category:Katana World Category:Legend World Category:Magic World